Ninja Diaries
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: The Death God doesn't like the way Naruto will turn out so he decides to change it. He makes him one of the undead. After he bring peace to the Elemental Nations he is sent to VD world by the Death God. What will happen when three ninja meet the vampires? Read and find out. NarutoxTsumexAnkoxCaroline, M rated because it is me, I ran out of good titles.


**Sigh****, ****I am a moron. I already have three stories, one is in the making, I have two ideas stuck in my head that want out and now I take up this. Sigh. Anyway this story was a challenge from Shawn129. He put a few rules, basically he said Naruto should get to the VD world after the fourth war, he should turn Silas and start the Bennett line. He also gave the idea on how Naruto became the first vampire so thank him. He also said Naruto should be immune to** **vervain, Naruto should be good but won't hesitate to kill, which to me means 'you get in my way I **_**will **_**kill you' basically he is mostly on his own side in this story but his side is a bit on the good side or something like that, IDK, and also Naruto shouldn't be God like. So now that I have said that lets get to the damn story.**

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter one – The beginning

The Death God looked at the blonde haired human as he said his last words to his newly born child. He was called into the mortal realm by the man to seal Kurama in the small child. He sighed a heavy sigh as he watched the man cry as the light in his eyes slowly disappeared and he fell forward. Fortunately it looked like his wife still had some life left in her as she caught both him and the baby. She set down her husband gently taking a moment to move his bangs out of his face and smile lovingly at him one last time.

Meanwhile the Death God was trying to decide something. Being a God and all he had the power to see what one's future held. What he saw in the child's future disappointed him greatly. The child will grow up while being ignored by most of the village while a few individuals would go so far as to attack him trying to, as they said, finish what the fourth started. He would become the village's trouble maker for a simple reason of craving any kind of attention.

He would chase after a pink haired girl who wouldn't even spare him a glance unless he annoyed her. Offcourse he would do just that. At some point he will decide to become the Hokage so the villagers will have to respect him. Then after his graduation the duck haired Uchiha, who the blonde would see as a brother of sorts, will try to kill him and then run away. After that and a promise to the pink one he will dedicate three years of training for the sole reason of bringing the Uchiha back. This all made the Death God want to puke and Gods do not puke.

He knew this was the child that Kami chose to be the child of prophecy or something like that. If he did anything to change the child's destiny he might push him on the wrong path and in turn earn Kami's wrath. And his dear sister was really evil while mad. He sighed again as he looked back to the mother and her child. She was crying while telling him how sorry she was about not being able to be there for him in the future. Something caught the Death God's attention. It was a small drop of blood of the child's mother. The crimson drop made its way from the corner of the woman's mouth to the child's lips.

Now that gave the Death God an idea. Kami will probably kill him but he decided to do it anyway. He didn't have any type of creature under him in the realm of the living anyway, while his sister on the other hand was the protector of all the living things. She really won't like it when she finds out the child of prophecy became one of the undead. One that wasn't supposed to live in this world to be exact. Before the child could lick the blood the Death God put some of his power into it.

"_Unfortunately you will have to die young one to get that power. But that won't happen in another five years." _said the Death God as he watched the child lick the now cursed blood off of his lips not knowing what it was.

He heard someone getting closer to the mother and child. Just in time too, the mother was about to say her last word. Just as the word left her lips she smiled, closed her eyes and fell forward. A sliver haired man with a dog mask caught her before her body hit the ground.

"_I will see you in five years young one. When that time comes you will be one of my children._" said the Death God as he disappeared back into his realm just as many other humans got in the small clearing.

* * *

**And cut.**

**Hope you like it. I didn't think this will be done so soon. Anyway there will be like two more chapters before I send Naruto off to VD world. And yes I know it is short and I promise the next one is going to be longer. Anyway the pairing will be NarutoxTsumexAnkoxCaroline.**

**Chao~**


End file.
